The Ninjas Of Light and Darkness (Rewrite)
by Sillabye
Summary: No more evil is left in Ninjago...Or is there? But one trip to Paris leads to new ninjas and terrible news...One of the ninjas must die to save the world! Will the world be saved or will it fall into eternal darkness when the ninjas try to save their friend?*Rated T for some swearing* A Rewrite of a previous story of mine.


**This is the rewrite version of The Ninjas Of Light and Darkness. This will have the same plot line only written better and fill in missing gaps. This story will also move a bit slower, but have more detail and more character development. The squeal to this story will either be added into this story or have it's own rewrite. In this story I will most likely not be taking ideas from people, but if anyone has something they really want I'll try to add it in. This story is before season three. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of The Ninjas Of Light and Darkness Rewrite.**

**To Rowan and Riley  
>The reason why I did this in the first place<strong>

**~Sillabye**

General POV:

Once in a far away land named Ninjago, there lived five ninjas who lived together, fighting evil all around Ninjago. They were the masters of their elements, Earth, Lighting, Fire and Ice. Together with the help of their loyal samuria and sensei, they battled all the evil and soon the evil fled from Ninjago leaving none left. A year has passed and the ninja believe it is all over, but little do they know that with the arrival of two young ninja, their battle is far from over.

Kai's POV:

My head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, everything hurts. It has been a year since we ran the last criminal group from Ninjago and we were still training. Sure, there still some small time baddies left, but the police could handle them. Sensei made us train harder than ever, telling us that we had to be ready to help the other ninjas. We had no idea that there was going to be more ninjas, but it wasn't much of a surprise.

We had recently redid the Bounty and we had lot more rooms. We even had one that was painted all black. I mean everything! The walls, the floor was black carpet, the dresser, the windows were blacked out and even the desk, which was dark wood when bought it, had been painted black.

But with the renovations, we've had something to due besides train and play video games. Well except Jay and Nya, who just got married and have been thinking about getting a house of their own, but with the renovations they may be staying here.

One night they boys and I were playing video games and I was kicking ass.

Sensei Wu entered the room and called for our attention.

"Cole, Lloyd and Kai. You will be leaving for Paris tonight. Pack and be ready, for the prophecy is starting to come true." Then he left as fast he came.

"That old man is loco crazy." Lloyd murmured to himself.

"Why do they get to go?" Jay wined.

"Because you spent a month around the world with Nya on your honeymoon."

"Touche Cole. But then why is Zane not going."

"Because that old man is loco crazy."

* * *

><p>We left to pack our bags and an hour later we left with Sensei Wu to go to the airport. We had already said goodbyes to Nya, Jay and Zane before we left. Sensei handed us the return tickets and wished us luck. It was after we had bored the plane, I looked at the tickets. We were scheduled to leave on the 7th and today was the 1st, so we seemed to get an okay vacation. But the number of tickets were what caused me some concern. There were five tickets for the way back and only three us.<p>

Lloyd, seeing what I was seeing, shook his head. "That old man Is loco crazy."

"I know. I wonder why though."

"Well Kai, we've got a twelve hour flight. To Paris!" Cole put his fist in the air. "Take that Jay!"

**Twelve**** hours and thirty-six minutes later. The 2nd**

We entered Paris in the dead of night Paris time. For us, it was 9:00 am. Sensei had rented a town house for us and we all had our own rooms. After a few much needed showers and lounging around, the sun was finally up. We spent the first couple of hours walking around Paris. While Cole and Lloyd wanted to just have takeout for dinner, I wanted finer cuisine. So I went to a small cafe around our town house.

My waiter only spoke french which I only knew the basics to, so I just pointed to something on the menu and he wrote it down.

"Tu aimes escargots?" A cute dirty blonde sitting beside asked me.

"Ummm... Oui? I think." This made her laugh.

"So you speak English, eh?" I nodded my head noticing her Canadian accent.

"I ask if you like snail."

"Eww. Is that what I ordered?"

"Yep." She turned to my waiter. " Il veut hamburger et frites. Moi aussi"

"Oui, Madam." The waiter left to place the order

She moved from her seat to the seat across from me.

"I ordered you fries and a hamburger, if that's okay."

"That's great."

"I'm Sophie and you?"

"Kai."

**The 6th**

Lloyd's POV:

I was our finale day in Paris because we leave at 1:00 am tomorrow.

I woke up before the others and wrote them a note telling them I was going for a walk. It was about 6:30 am and all was quite. I had been walking for about two hours when I realized I was completely lost. I also realized I had wondered into a random alleyway. I turned around to leave and saw a platinum blond standing behind me. In her hand was a weapon not used at all in Ninjago. You couldn't buy one and the police didn't even use them.

"Hello Lloyd. My name is Alice and I'm going to be the last face you ever see."

The weapon she had in her hand was a gun and she fired it.

Cole's POV:

I woke up at around 9 and showered. When I got out Kai had just woken up. He had been out late with some girl he meet here. I read Lloyd's note and started on breakfast.

We had just finished eating when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see a guy standing in front of me. He had white hair, blue eyes and a deep tan.

"And you are?"

"Luz." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Cole. May I ask why you're here."

"Well, I'm a ninja too. My sensei and your sensei thought it was time to full fill the prophecy. So I'm here. Are Lloyd and Kai here?"

"No Lloyd left about two hours ago." His eyes filled with panic and he whipped out his phone.

"Hey Dusk. Lloyd is not here...! What! Stop! Her! Now! Call me when he's safe!" He hung up his phone and looked at me.

"What's happening?! Is Lloyd okay?!"

"He'll be okay, but first I'll have to tell you the prophecy."

Lloyd's POV:

That Alice girl only got me in the shoulder. She laughed evilly and aimed the gun a my head. She was about to fire again when the roar of an engine could be heard. Alice turned towards the noise and I took the opportunity to kick the gun out of her hand.

While that made my shoulder hurt a hell of a lot more, I also gave me the time a needed to stand and start moving went for the gun and was about to grab it, when a motorcycle came down the alley and ran over the gun, almost crushing Alice's hand.

The person on the motorcycle was wearing a ninja hood, so they must have been one of the new ninjas Sensei was talking about. Alice turned towards me. "This isn't the last time you'll see me!" Then she disappeared into the darkness.

The ninja got off the motorcycle and walked over too me. The ninja removed their hood. In front of me was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long black hair, skin as pale as snow and eyes the reddest of red.

"Hi Lloyd! I'm Dusk, the ninja of darkness."

"Hi." I said weakly, still in pain. Dusk placed her hand on my shoulder and soon the pain disappeared. I looked at my shoulder and I was healed.

"How'd you do that?"

"Maybe I'll show you one day." She said winking at me. "Come on, Lloyd. We have too meet up with the others." She pulled out a phone and called someone

"Hey bro!... Yeah he's fine... Okay we'll be there." She hung up the call. "Okay let's go."

"Where?"

"To meet up with my brother Luz, Kai and Cole."

Luz's POV:

I told Kai and Cole to sit down and began the story. "First off I'm a ninja and the girl with Lloyd, Dusk, is a ninja as well. Were siblings, I'm the ninja of light and Dusk is the ninja of Darkness. We're from Ninjago, like you guys, but ran here to flee from some scientist that had kidnapped us-"

Dusk's POV:

"And some other ninjas, mostly kids. We're here to aide in the prophecy and help free the other ninja." We were driving on my motorcycle and it was way too sunny. Did I mention it was cloudy? I winced at the sun and Lloyd asked me if I was okay.

"I'm the ninja of darkness, I tend not to like the sun. In fact the sun doesn't tan me, I just get third degree burns."

"Oh, That was dumb wasn't it?" Laughed in agreement. "Well now I know why we have an all black room."

"Good. I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. This is the most sun I've been in , in years." We arrived at the town house and Lloyd started to open the door.

Luz's POV:

"That's not all. See in the prophecy it's stated that one ninja must die for us to be able to win the final battle."

"Who, Luz?! WHO!?" Cole yelled at me. I took a deep breath in and told them the sad truth.

"Lloyd must die."

At the same moment, Lloyd open the door. His jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this story is good and everyone likes it. Tell me what you like, what you hated, what you want to see more of. Don't spare my feelings!<strong>

**Question:**

**If you could be a ninja and have any element, what would it be?**

**~Sillabye**


End file.
